


Playing Dirty

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: An Officer and a Ginger [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Helicopters, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tests the ARC's security systems and employs some novel methods of distracting his pursuer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

Danny Quinn extracted himself from air duct opening, replacing the grill cover silently as he knelt on the cold surface of the roof of the ARC. He mentally aligns the features of the roof with the map in his head - the position and angles of the security cameras, the doors, the lights. For a moment he stayed still, listening, then staying crouched down started to make his way along the low retaining wall the air duct had been set into. Staying out of the light and on the edges of the camera's range, he skirted around behind one of the ARC's silent helicopters and opened the door, slipping into the pilot seat.

"Bang."

Danny twisted in his seat to grin at the man in the backseat. "How did you know I was going for the 'copter?"

"Just a hunch." Becker chuckled softly, opening the door and climbing out of the backseat, settling in the passenger seat in the front instead. "Was watching the doors, though. How'd you get out?"

Danny grinned at him and quirked an eyebrow silently, answering without words.

Becker mirrored the raised eyebrow. "Not the ventilation ducts."

"Old methods work best, love."

"How the hell did you fit?"

Danny faked indignation. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Oh sod off, Quinn. I'm just saying the vents are small."

Danny chuckled, warm and good natured. "There are advantages to being a wiry bastard, you know." He shifted in the seat, resting a hand on the helicopter's cyclic and shifting in the seat as he moved to leave. He froze at the little choked noise from Becker's throat, glancing back at him, following his gaze down to his hand on the cyclic between his thighs. "Something I should know about you and helicopters, Beck?"

Becker gave a soft laugh and wet his lips, raising his gaze back to Danny's. "Don't have to have a helicopter kink to think dirty when you're sitting there straddling that thing."

"So I could be straddling any phallic object and it would turn you on?" Danny watched him as he wrapped his fingers around the grip of the cyclic, deliberately teasing. "Hm?"

"I suppose there's a certain... naughtiness to it being a helicopter."

"You ever had sex in one of these, then?" Danny leaned in to run one hand up Becker's thigh, lingering on the rigging strap on his thigh. His voice lowered, husky. "Where are your lads?"

Becker swallowed and shook his head. "Downstairs, they're not after you anymore. I sent them off once I figured out where you were heading."

"Perfect," Danny murmured, and leaned in for a kiss.

Becker gave a low groan into his mouth, responding to the kiss with a low groan. "If we don't get back...."

Danny's fingers fumbled at the closure of his BDU. "How long do we have?"

Becker resisted the urge to thrust up against the sensation, quickly growing hard despite his better judgement. "Five minutes... maybe ten...."

"Long enough." Danny freed Becker's cock from the confines of his boxers, curling his fingers around him and stroking him to full hardness. "Should sneak up here and shag sometime, shouldn't we?"

Becker bit back a moan, rocking up into his fist. "Danny, we can't - "

"Hush, love," Danny replied, and leaned down to draw his tongue up the length of Becker's erection, swirling it around the head. Despite Becker's protests, his hips gave a helpless buck at the stimulation, and Danny answered the unspoken plea, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowed. It wasn't the most comfortable of locales, cramped and dark with that damn cyclic between his thighs getting in the way as he tried to shift closer, and finally he managed to shift to just kneel on the seat, but it was worth it for Becker's choked, slightly incredulous groans. His fingers tangled in Danny's hair, urging more. Danny's hand curled around the base of his cock, stroking him slowly in time with the bobs of his head, and he pulled back to tease him briefly, flicking his tongue against the sensitive underside of his head, pressing it to his slit to lap up the slick of Becker's arousal.

"Love how hard this makes you," he murmured, still stroking him, a little more firmly. "Up here in one of Lester's helicopters where anyone could come see us. So kinky, love." He swallowed him down again, groaning around him as Becker's breath came faster. He was half tempted to tease him more, to make Becker whimper and beg for more sensation, but there wasn't time for that. It was just as satisfying to drive the man mad with lust, sucking him down again and again until his lover jerked up and game with a gasp, spilling hot and thick in Danny's mouth.

"Gorgeous," Danny murmured, licking him clean with tender attentiveness before straightening Becker's clothes for him. Then, before Becker could respond, he leaned in for a firm kiss, tongue flicking against his lips before retreating.

Danny grinned, wide and cheeky. "Catch me if you can, Captain."

And with that, he'd hopped down out of the cockpit and disappeared into the night.

Becker let his head fall back against the seat with a low groan, head still spinning in the aftermath of pleasure. It took him a moment to process the situation.

Danny, gone. Again.

"Quinn, you dirty rotter," he grumbled, though he couldn't help but grin. Gathering himself together, Becker slipped out of the cockpit himself and started for the door to the roof. It was time to begin yet another man hunt.

~~~


End file.
